Episode 021 (GO)
The Akizora Challengers! ( の ！, Akizora no Chousensha!) is the twenty-first episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary A new student at Raimon Jr. High joins Raimon 's soccer club. He's a decent player, as shown in his entrance exam, but he seems to "give off a scary aura"... Furthermore, Kogure Yuuya makes his reappearance, as the captain of the Akizora Challengers. With the new addition on the team of Raimon, they have a match. What will go on in this game? Plot Start of day The start of the episode showed Tenma going to Raimon Jr. High for school along with Aoi. There, they saw someone new and he smiled at both of them. Both Tenma and Aoi wonder who that was. Before school started, the Raimon team practiced. Tenma tried to shoot but it was blocked by Sangoku. Tenma apologized for not being able to get it inside, to which Kurama teased him and Tenma said sorry again. But Sangoku, Amagi and Kurumada complimented Tenma and as he looked to the team everyone smiled at him stating that he improved a lot. Tenma thanked them. Kurumada and Amagi thought about Minamisawa and the team was silent for a moment. The person that Tenma and Aoi saw earlier was actually watching and left. In class, Tenma saw the person yet again and he was actually a transfer student. The person introduced himself and he wanted to join the soccer team to which Tenma and Shinsuke were happy. They also asked which position he played and Kariya replied that he plays as a defender. Tenma welcomed him. The scene went to the Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji and the Fifth Sector is discussing about the Resistance's leader, Hibiki Seigou. The scene went back again to the Raimon club to which Kariya introduced himself but with a sly smile to which the coach of Raimon, Endou saw that. Endou approached Kariya and asked him if he liked soccer, to which Kariya answered "yes". Endou passed him and let him join the team. Later, the team had a practice and Kariya got the ball from Tenma by violently tackling him, the other members didn't see this, but Endou noticed. The practice continued and Endou kicked the ball to the Raimon field, but the ball was suddenly intercepted by Kidou to which everyone was surprised to see. Endou questioned why he came, and Kidou stated that from now on he will be the Coach assistant to Raimon. He also told about their next opponent, Gassan Kunimitsu. The practice continued yet again and Kariya started setting up a way to make Kirino look bad. Near dawn Near dawn, Tsurugi visited his older brother; Tsurugi Yuuichi and both talked about soccer and Yuuichi, wishing Kyousuke best of luck for their next match. Endou and Kidou talked about how it used to be and both talked. Then Endou saw Kogure and Kogure was surprised to see Endou and Kidou. They talked for a bit and afterwards, Kogure dragged him somewhere else. Later, it was finalized that Raimon will have a match against Akizora Challengers. Day of match The match started with Kurama using his shoot hissatsu, Sidewinder, but it was blocked by Kogure's Senpuujin. A member of Akizora suddenly dragged out 2 pieces of amulet papers, and said some scary stuffs, which made Ichino and Aoyama frightened, and Kogure laughed slyly. Kirino later tries to take the ball but Kariya got the ball and just kicked it to the corner. Kirino got angry at this act and both started to detest each other. To make it worse, Kariya pretended to "accidentally" bump into Kirino and it made matters worse for both of them. Kariya tries to go for the goal but it was blocked. Hamano also tries to shoot but the ball was catched. One of the members used Fuujin no Mai to get past Aoyama and succeeded. Then, they used Koutei Penguin 2gou to score a goal but Kariya was able to block it with his block hissatsu, Hunter's Net to which everyone was surprised. Tenma passes the ball to Shinsuke and he used his shoot hissatsu, Buttobi Jump and it broke through Senpuujin, making the score 1-0 and it was Raimon's victory. After match After the match, the Akizora Challengers rested for a while and Endou, Haruna, Aki and Kogure talked. Kogure wanted to shake Haruna's hand but Haruna remembered the old times where Kogure always pulled pranks and that there would suddenly be a frog appearing and jumping out from his hand to which Haruna becomes cautious. Kogure laughed at Haruna's reaction but this time, sincerely hand shaked Otonashi's hand without any pranks. Akane showed that she captured a photo of Shinsuke when he was about to score the goal. Hamano asked if she managed to take a picture of him when he tried to shoot for the goal to which she stated she did take a photo but it was blocked and she deleted it and Hamano fell to the ground frustrated, to which Tenma, Shinsuke and Hayami laughed. The others watched the team and Shindou said that the team was really united and the other agreed. Ichino and Aoyama stated they're such a happy bunch and that it was fun to play soccer again. In the end, Kariya left alone and Kirino wondered what Kariya's true identity was. Major events *Kariya Masaki appeared and joined Raimon. *Kogure reappeared with a new team, the Akizora Challengers. Hissatsu used * * (GO debut) * (GO debut) * (GO debut) * (Debut) * Debut Characters *'Kariya Masaki' Teams *'Akizora Challengers' Proverb Mamoru There's no such thing as an opponent you can't beat. Gallery Episode 21 GO 2 (2).PNG|Kariya's first appearance. Raimon thinking about Minamisawa.png|Raimon thinking about Minamisawa. Episode 21 GO 2.PNG|Kariya tackled Tenma. Kariya bumping Kirino in purpose.png|Kariya bumping into Kirino on purpose Haruna and Kogure shaking hands at the end of the match.png|Haruna and Kogure shaking hands at the end of the match. Trivia *Strangely, Tsurugi didn't participate in the match against Akizora Challengers. Navigation